Ferroken Empire
World of Iamoxal (Fantasy Version)= The '''Ferroken Empire of the Pantheon and of Order''', often simply called the '''Ferroken Empire''', is the predominant Ferroken civilization on Iamoxal. It is currently one of the most prominent and powerful civilizations on Iamoxal, and is at major odds with its two slightly smaller neighbors, the ''Divine Dominion of Man'' and the ''Hrukvir Supremacy''. The Empire is both an industrial and technological powerhouse, and is currently actively expanding its territory in all directions and launching a campaign of conquest against its two greatest enemies, while continuing to develop and improve new and existing technologies, magically-assisted and pure technology alike. History Pre-Founding Post-Founding Characteristics Geography The Ferroken Empire is predominantly situated in the eastern side of the central continent of Iamoxal, where it currently has the most territory out of the civilizations primarily settled there. Further to the east of the Empire are a series of islands and the eastern subcontinent, referred to as ''Ruszhthak'' by the Empire. The Ferroken have established colonies on at least four islands and on the western shores of Ruszhthak, where they have encountered a fairly strong hostile presence in the form of the native population, the lizard-like ''Zeragin''. The eastern territories of the Empire are primarily the domain of House Kiduta and House Turisas, and their derivative Lesser Houses. To the west of the Empire lies the desert of ''Fraznark'' and the oasis of ''Olaerus'', close to Olaerus within Ferroken territory is ''Izthmus'', the capital city of House Keidas. Most of the resistance encountered near and within the western desert and close to House Keidas consists mainly of desert barbarians, and a handful of independent and Dominion-aligned states. The western territories are predominantly the domain of House Keidas and its derivative Lesser Houses, as well as, to a lesser extent, House Vinzi. Towards the north of the Ferroken Empire are the remnants of the Youkai Empire, fractured into multiple states, some independent and some an ally or vassal to the Ferroken. The most resistance encountered here comes primarily from a handful of independent states and the Dominon-aligned Human state of ''Reipurei''. Much of the northern Imperial territory is the domain of House Varyo and its derivatives. And finally, to the south of the Ferroken Empire are its two greatest enemies as of today: the Dominion of Man and the Hrukvir Supremacy (semi-mockingly referred to by Ferroken soldiers as the ''Hrukvir Folly''). The south of the Empire is where conflict and warfare is currently at its heaviest for the Empire. Offering assistance to the Ferroken in this region are a number of Human and Kobold states, and a handful of lesser Youkai states. Much of the southern territory belongs to House Kerenken, House Vinzi and House Kiduta. Population Society Military Relations Domestic Foreign Quotes By Themselves [[Thoughts for the Loyal and Faithful Ferroken|Thoughts for the Loyal and Faithful]] General/About Themselves About Others From Others Trivia =Sector IMXL (Sci-fi/Sci-Fantasy Version)= The '''Ferroken Space Empire''' is an alien civilization coming from a sector (currently unknown to humans) that they refer to as ''Sector KRK''. Still shrouded in enigma at large to the ''Terran Domains'', the full extent of Ferroken territory, as well as their motives and their industrial and military capabilities remain largely unknown to humanity. What is known, however, is that the Ferroken are significantly more technologically-advanced than humanity, have arrived in human space with hostile intent, and (from what is currently known by man) appear to be launching an invasion of all human territory. History Characteristics Astrography Population Other Society Military Relations Domestic Foreign Quotes By To/About Trivia=